User talk:Xx AsiAnZ xX
Welcome Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Latiasfan001 (Talk) 09:48, September 19, 2011 RE: Which template exactly? ''LF 001 '' 06:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) There is no stack field, since all food is now stackable. `LF 001 '' 15:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for saying that. There should be a page for Israphel though because people thought he was real. Cave Spider Jockey and Magma Cubes Wouldnt it be cool if their was a Cave Spider Jockey? What a hell that would be. Rename Fire Slimes Magma Cubes because that is their real name. RE: Don't you dare compare us with "the wiki". You might as well edit there. LF 001 '' 17:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Plus, 1.9 hasn't been fully released yet, dumbass. ''LF 001 '' 17:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback If you want them, you can request them here. I'd give you the tools straight-up, but I think that would look a little strange considering there is a request page for them. 13:32, September 28, 2011 (UTC) U n4o haz teh r0llbackz!!1! 11:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Items Please don't add "Category:Item". The correct category is '"Category:Items". ''LF 001 '' 09:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: I don't like your attitude. Please follow this rule, as it is a policy. ''LF 001 '' 09:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Removing Content '''PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE CONTENT FROM PAGES I saw what you did to Cobweb, and I am very unhappy. LF 001 '' 09:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The dispute I'm busy right now, I'll try to solve this thing later today. Probably at 7pm UTC. --MLGisNot4Me (talk) 12:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I gave LF001 a warning. As a matter of lack of administrators (only me and LF), would you like to be one (what I mean is that do you think you're ready to take the responsibility)? It'd be pretty sad if I had to remove LF001's flags and I became inactive, and this wiki would become the same wasteland it was before I adopted it. Just say yes or no. I know it sounds a little weird that I offer the red and blue pill just like that, but we need all the help we can get, and ATM you seem the only logical choice for the job. ''19:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. Momentarily (1-2 minutes) you'll see some new buttons, as well as your name green (after you refresh your cache). 20:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::For some reason the green name won't appear: I'll try to fix it, but meanwhile enjoy your lazer cannon janitorial mop, and use it with care. 20:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Please add a gallery instead of placing images randomly on pages. See here for an example. Before I added the gallery, the gif was sitting unappealingly in the middle of the page. LF 001 '' 17:48, October 12, 2011 (UTC) HAI THANX BAI! So, you revived the wiki? Awesome job! Images Please check that images like this are '''up to date before you upload them'. This is a friendly reminder. ''LF 001 '' 16:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Fa Featured articles have to be nominated here, and if an article is featured please add to the header. ''LF 001 '' 15:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, wait for someone to approve it before you post it on Wiki News. Either MLG or I will take a look. ''LF 001 '' 15:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) That in no way relates to the first message i left. Please post a suitable reply on my talk page. ''LF 001 '' 18:13, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Content Team assistance Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. First of all I'd like to compliment you on the great wiki you've set up here. Keep up the great work! As a reward for that, I would like to offer my help to design a brand new skin and mainpage for you guys. I will, for example, add a slider to the mainpage and improve the wordmark a bit. What do you think? Leave a message on my talk page. Cheers, Mark (talk) 23:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks :). It's a small favor in return for the great work you all have done on this wiki. Wikia will also be spotlighting this wiki to drive some extra traffic here! Your name is not highlighted in green because your name is not on the highlight list. I'll add you now :). Mark (talk) 13:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) input Hey what do you think about what I've done with the images on this page. In terms of removing the "yes" and "no" wording. Un Poisson RE:Vandalism ikr. ''LF 001 '' 07:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hi, can you ban this user? He was inserting rude, language onto pages and completely blanking them. User:Lunix68